Elekid and Me
by FruitPoke12
Summary: A new trainer with a new pokemon. What can go wrong? Uh.. Just about everything...
1. Walking and walking

Step by step. One by one. I walked my way to Twinleaf Town. I just got off the boat and am shuffling my way to the quiet sient town. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Candi. I've never had a real pokemon before. Actually, I've had 1. I lived in Hoenn before this in a mansion. I had a growlithe as a pet. I'm looking forward to this great new adventure.

As I walked through the field of green grass. I saw something rustle. I looked closer. It was a little magby. I took one step, it took one step.

"OH MY GOD!! I NEVER KNEW THEY COULD USE MIMIC!!" I yelled.

Then it seemed to have started to cry. I gasped.

"Eh heh heh..." I said.

Then a trainer seemed to have came out from the forest. He yelled, "Hey! That's my magby!! Get the hell outta here!"

I said sorry, and ran to twinleaf town. I entered my new home, it was quiet. The mover truck finally appeared and everything was set. The next day I would be getting my first pokemon. I slept in my bed wondering what would await me. A piplup? A turtwig? A chimchar? A PALKIA!!? Whatever awaited me, I wouldn't care if it was a psyduck!!


	2. Shocking NEWS!

It was time! I finally get my first pokemon! I got dressed in a bright red skirt and purple shirt with my new hat. Snappy, huh? xD.

So I headed for the lab at Sandgem when I saw that guy again. Apparently, his name was Joseph. He now had a Magby AND a Bidoof. I crunched my hand with anger. I yelled, "Just you wait!!" Then I ran inside the lab. I saw only one pokeball. It shocked with electricity. I gasped. Professor Rowan entered and held out a pokeball, "Who's there? I got my pokemon ready to fight!" He gasped. "You must be Candi. The new trainer." I laughed, "Yup! Soooo...where's my pokemon." He opened his eyes, "Well, you see... All the other trainers took the rest." I started ti whine, "NONONO! IWANTMIPOJEMONNOWNOWNOW!!" He said, "Don't fret, there's still ONE." I shined my eyes with clear tears! I grabbed for the pokeball he picked up. I went around it inspecting it. "What is it?" I asked. "An Elekid" he said like a genius. "An Intrepid?" I asked. "NO, AN EEEE---LEEHHH-KIIDDDDD" he said slowly. I reached for it, and it came out. Then it shocked meee.. I got mad and kicked it. t starte to cry. I picked it up and said, "Oh alright...someone will get an apology. Elekid...I...DEMAND AN APOLOGY!!!" It started to cry even more. Pro. Rowan sighed. "Try to be a goody two shoes with it." I laughed. "Fine. Hey CUTIE PATUUUUUUUUUTIE!!!" It started to laugh and laugh and laugh! I smiled. "Ok, I'll take it!" He then said, "That'll be $39.99." I gasped and fell.

Luckilly I got it on a 100 discount. So I reached for the pokeball and said "Retur.." But it tugged my hand. "Nuuu, nuuuu!" It seemed to cry. I said, "Fine. You can stay outside. "Nuuuu,nuuuu!" It cried more. I thought and yelled, " OHH YOU WANT TO HOLD MY HAND HUH??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...ok!" So we held hands as we walked out of Sandgem town. Then...it shocked me...Seriously, I want a psyduck NOW!!!


	3. A icy cool member

I walked in the fields then something tugged me. It wasn't Elekid it wasn't me…..obviously. So what was it. I turned around and it was a Snover? But aren't they supposed to live in Snowpoint? I looked at it. It appeared to be sweating! I caught it and brought it to the nearest pokemon center. I took it to the counter. Nurse Joy took care of it. While me and Elekid played "Try and Shock me" When the ding sound bouncwed on my eardrums I looked at Snover and Nurse Joy said, it needed to be taken to Snowpoint city. That meant I could take care of it till we get there. I shook it's hand. Then…it froze me. I gasped. My pokemon and I held my hands while I got shocked and frozen. What's next getting burned. But seriously, I have no more to be held on to.


	4. A cow for a coward

"YOU!" I yelled. There I saw Joseph with a Bibarel and his Magby. I challenged him to a battle knowing he wouldn't win! He chose Bibarel, I chose Elekid! Everyone knows electric is stronger than water! Bibarel IS a beaver so it has to be water typed right? So, it used body slam and Elekid dodged it. "It sure is fast." I yelled. "Use Volt Tackle!" Elekid banged it and it fainted. Joseph was too coward to finish the fight. But, he chose his pokemon anyways. But it wasn't a Magby. It was…a miltank…

Quickly his miltank won. I wondered where he got it. All I know is that he has 3 pokemon now, and I suck! What could I do? So, I started to train.


	5. I'm not a kid no more

Wow…a miltank. It was huge! How could I ever stop it. Snover and Elekid aren't good enough. Oh I should SHUT UP! What do I mean, I can do it! I just need to train. Before I can even stand up to Roark! Or anybody. Then I saw a boy, his name was Oreo! xD. Seriously. I decided to test him out. He sent out a Honchcrow! It was graceful. I backed up and sent out Elekid! "Thunderpunch" I yelled. "Yo, Dodge It!" he said. Too late Elekid hit it. Then Hinchkrow seemed to use /Dark Pulse. The shadowy ring hit Elekid hard. But hey, what kind of person would I be if I gave up. So, "I command you, to use…" But right then. Elekid shined! Was it a solarbeam? No! Elekid grew larger feat, Bigger arms, and a diamond head! Yes, I had an electabuzz. "Yayayayayayaya!" I shouted. Now it could use Hyber Beam. A giant beam of light shone and knocked honchkrow out. We cheered and cheered. Yep that's all he had. But I could face Joseph now. Let's just hope he won't run away.


	6. An Egg that will Roark!

I am so happy. I'm now in Jubilife city. The city that has got me shopping till I'm dropping. Also, on tv! Me on tv! As I headed east to the oreburgh gate, I saw Joseph. I said ,"Challenge me" He simply shaked his head and ran off. "Coward." I whispered. But why won't he battle me? Oh well, might as well get to Oreburgh City.

At the gate, I was walking when something was on my head coulda been anything. But I touched it, and it was a treasure map! Of course the oreburgh city map! The treasure to a rare pokemon! So Off I went to find the treasure…

Left and right up and down I went through the cave. Then I found a nest with an egg on it. How was that a treasure, well it was. It was like a moon. But I kept it with me. I put itin my bag and went on. When I got to Oreburgh City. I noticed that Jospeh came out with a coal badge. Guess he was in a rush to win. I shouldered him and went in the gym. It smelled of fire. And some coal was turned to diamonds. I sneaked a few in my bag and saw Roark. "Hi." We both greeted. The referee went on the field and started the battle with the rules. All I heard was "Blah blah bloo bie blah blah bloopie bloo blah bley" Then he sent out a graveler! "I choose you! Snover!" I yelled. Out came my puffy ball of snow and grass. "Easy! I'll just use a super ice attack! Snover use OMFGITZTEHICESOOPABEAM!" Apparantly it though I said tackle attack… So it tackled the dude. It was so ineffective it healed graveler! "Now, Graveler! Roll out!" It charged my Snover so hard. But it wouldn't give up. "BLIZZARD!!" As Graveler fell with swirly eyes I head a crack. Was it my back? NO IT WAS MY EGG!!

What will it come out as? Find out!


	7. Rampardos vs Electabuzz Showdown!

My egg finally hatched.

It was a feebas…

I have 3 pokemon now.

"Yay!" Feebas! "Hey now, gratz now lets continue!"

"I CHOOSE YOU SHIELDON!!"

"Snover razor leaf!" Shieldon hardly had a dent! I thought and thought.what to do. Then I grinned. I whispered "Bide." Roark didn't hear a thing, so he used harden. Then tackle, then OMFGITZTHEFRICKINCOOLBEAMOFDOOMMUAHAHA!! Then it actually worked. But bide sucked it up and fainted shieldon! But the OMFGITZTHEFRICK- the thing fainted my Snover too.

"I CHOOSE YOU RAMPARDOS!!"

"I CHOOSE YOU FEEBAS!!"

Ok, I'll save your time. You know what will happen. Count the 3 and read the next sentence.

"Oh man, I CHOOSE YOU ELECTABUZZ!!"

The 2 pokemon grred. "YOU THUBDERPUNCH!!" Electabuzz barely moved Rampardos. "HEAD SMASH!" Boom. Electabuzz was hurt. But I would not give up.

"USE FOCUS PUNCH!" Rampardos fretted. I laughed. But it wasn't over.

" USE CRUNCH ELECTABUZZ!!"

The dino crashed down . But suddenly Electabuzz was getting sleepy. Rampardos used yawn on both! Ohno. What should I do? I know! "USE SLEEP TALK!" Rampardos then used zen Headbutt. Electabuzz was still sleeping! Oh no. "Use Headbutt once more!" "Electabuzz! SLEEP TALK!!" Rampardos and Electabuzz' forces boomed. Both sides were almost fainted. But…


	8. Feeble Feebas' Make Milotics!

Yup. Eletabuzz won! Obvious right? Anyways… I got my coal badge. And I decided to enter the jubilife contest using feebas so it would evolve. And it will today. As soon as I win! I got ice beam as a tm and surf so feebas is ready. We practiced and practiced so we will win!


End file.
